1925 Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List
1935 1834 1933 1932 1931 1930 1929 1928 1927 1926 1924 1923 1922 1921 1920 1919 1918 1917 1916 1915 ---- - A-22= 1. Abel, Othenio (1925) - Der erste Fund einer Tetrapodenfährte in der unteren alpinen Trias. Pal. Zeitschr., VII 22-23, fig. ---- '2. Abel, Othenio (1925) - Die phylogenetische Entwicklung des Höhlenbärenschädels. ''Pal. Zeitschr., VII 47. ---- '3. Abel, Othenio (1925) - ''Geschichte und Methode der Rekonstruction vorzeitlicher Wirbeltiere. 8vo., Jena, i-viii+1-327 pages, 225 figs. ---- '4. Abel, Othenio (1925) - Lebensbild der eiszeitlichen Tierwelt der Drachenhöhle bei Mixnitz in Steiermark. ''Pal. Zeitschr., VII 59-64. ---- '5. Abel, Othenio (1925) - On a skeleton of Pterodactylus antiquus from the lithographic shales of Bavaria, with remains of skin and musculature. ''Amer. Mus. Novit., no. 192. 12 pp., 4 figs. ---- '6. Abel, Othenio (1925) - Vorlage eines in Leichenwachs verwandelten Fisches (''Squalius cephalus) vom Ufer des Lunzersees in Niederösterreich. Pal. Zeitschr., VII 32. ---- '7. Abel, Othenio & Cook, H.J. (1925) - A preliminary study of early mammals in a new fauna from Colorado. ''Proc. Colorado Mus. Nat. Hist. V 33-36, figs. 1-4. ---- '8. Abrard, René (1925) - Faune des sables de Chars, de Cresnes, de Marines et du Ruel. Conclusions à en tirer. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XXV (4) 15-32. ---- '9. Abrard, René (1925) - Le contact du Quaternaire et de l'Eocène inférieur à Salency (Oise). ''Feuille Natural, XLVI 79. ---- '10. Abrard, René (1925) - ''Le Lutétien du bassin de Paris.Essai de monographie stratigraphique. Thèse, Faculté des Sciences de Paris, Angers. 388 pp., 32 figs., 4 pls., 4 maps. ---- '11. Absolon, Karl (1925) - ''A discovery as wonderful as that of Tutankamen's tomb. Prof. Absolon's own article describing a new revelation of prehistoric culture 20,000 years ago. Illus. London News, CLXVII 887, 898-902, 914, 916, 948-952. ---- '12. Adams, Leverett Allen (1925) - The significance of fossil foot-prints. ''Trans. Ill. Acad. Sci., 18 172-177. ---- '13. Allis, Edward Phelps (1925) - On the origin of the V-shaped branchial arch in the Teleostomi. ''Proc. Zool. Soc. Lond., 1925 75-77. ---- '14. Alsberg, Paul (1925) - ''Pithecanthropus erectus- Homo trinilis. Zeitschr. Morphol. Anthrop., XXV 165-170. ---- '15. Altmann, Franz (1925) - Untersuchungen über die Torsio femoris und damit im Zusammenhang stehende Fragen. ''Zeitschr. Anat. Entwicklungsges., Abt. I 82-126, 27 figs. ---- '16. Ameghino, Carlos & Kraglievich, Lucas (1925) - Un prociónido cercoleptoide en el pampeano inferior de la Argentina "Brachynasua meranii", n. gen. n. sp. ''Comun. Mus. nac. Buenos Aires, II 181-191 (1923-25). ---- '17. Anderson, Charles (1925) - The Australian fauna. ''Roy. Soc. N. S. Wales, LIX 15-34. ---- '18. Anderson, Charles (1925) - Notes on the extinct chelonian Meiolania, with a record of a new occurrence. ''Rec. Austral. Mus., XIV 223-242, pls. XXX-XL, map. ---- '19. Andersson, John Gunnar (1925) - Geological notes from Kansu. ''Bull. geol. Soc. China, IV (1) 15-18. ---- '20. Andersson, John Gunnar (1925) - The Cenozoic deposits of northerr, China. ''C. R. Congr. geol. internat. Belgium, XIII 1089-1095, 2 figs. (1922). ---- '21. Andree, Julius (1925) - Altsteinzeitliche Funde aus Westfalen. I. Die "Sporker Mulde" bei Grevenbrück i. W. ''Mannus, XVII 60-64, 2 figs. ---- '22. Annandale, Nelson (1925) - A freshwater fish from the oil measures of the Dawna Hills. ''Rec. geol. Surv. India, LVI 204-209, pl. XIV. ---- - B-0= '1. - C-0= '''1. - D-0= '''1. - E-0= '''1. - F-5= '''1. Frost, G.A. (1925) - A comparative study of the otoliths of the neopterygian fishes. '' Ann. Mag. Nat. Hist. (ser. 9), 15: 152-163. ---- '2. Frost, G.A. (1925) - A comparative study of the otoliths of the neopterygian fishes. ''Ann. Mag. Nat. Hist. (ser. 9), 15: 553-561. ---- '3. Frost, G.A. (1925) - A comparative study of the otoliths of the neopterygian fishes. ''Ann. Mag. Nat. Hist. (ser. 9), 16: 433-446. ---- '4. Frost, G.A. (1925) - Description of fish otoliths from the Tertiary formations of Atcheen, northern Sumatra. ''Wet. Meded. Dienst. Mijnb. E. Indies, II 28 pp., 2 pls. ---- '5. Frost, G.A. (1925) - Eocene fish otoliths from the London district and the Isle of Wight. ''Ann. Mag. nat. Hist., XVI (9) 160-164, pl. X. ---- - G-0= '''1. - H-0= '''1. - I-0= '''1. - J-0= '''1. - K-0= '''1. - L-0= '''1. - }} - M-Z= - N-0= '''1. - O-0= '''1. - P-0= '''1. - Q-0= '''1. - R-0= '''1. - S-0= '''1. - T-0= '''1. - U-0= '''1. - V-0= '''1. - W-0= '''1. - X-0= '''1. - Y-0= '''1. - Z-0= '''1. - }} }} '''Copyright © , '''Created : '''2018-07-17 Category:Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List